Perempuan Milik Suamiku
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil. Pairing : KakaSaku. Last chapter update. Multichap perdana. Please RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Perempuan Milik Suamiku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, ide pasaran.**

**Rated M**

_**Just for save, no lime, no lemon.**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Chapter 1 ini adalah prolog dan sangat pendek sekali. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini adalah fanfict multichapter pertama ku. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Pernahkah kau sebagai seorang wanita merasakan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang ini?

Apa yang kau rasakan, jika dalam beberapa menit lagi kau akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita milik suamimu?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang juga memiliki suamimu yang sangat kau cintai?

Apa yang akan kau ucapkan pertama kali untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan wanita milik suamimu itu?

Itulah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Beberapa menit lagi aku akan bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang juga memiliki suamiku tercinta. Dia yang beberapa bulan ini selalu menjadi misteri dalam hidupku. Dia yang tiba-tiba saja, tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa permisi dengan seenaknya menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah tanggaku. Dia yang selama ini tak pernah sekalipun terbersit di dalam pikiranku.

**xXx**

Kukemudikan mobilku untuk melaju ke sebuah kawasan perumahan yang untuk pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi daerah itu. Di kawasan perumahan itulah wanita itu bertempat tinggal. Terbilang jauh memang dari rumahku. Tapi tak apa, kalaupun aku harus menempuh jarak antar pulau, laut, samudra, bahkan benua sekalipun pasti akan aku lakukan. Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Sejak aku menemukan alamat rumah dari wanita itu aku terus berpikir. Berpikir tentang apa yang akan kulakukan jika bertemu dengan wanita itu. Berpikir tentang apa yang harus kuucapkan kepada dia. Berpikir aku harus bersikap bagaimana kepada wanita itu. Haruskah aku marah-marah kepada dia? Haruskah aku memaki di depan wajahnya? Haruskah aku berteriak-teriak di depan wajahnya dengan menyebut wanita pengganggu rumah tangga orang? Haruskah aku memohon di hadapan wanita itu untuk meninggalkan suamiku?

Dan sampai sekarang, aku belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Padahal, dalam waktu yang tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi, aku akan bertemu dengan dia. Biarlah, biarlah waktu yang akan menentukan bagaimana sikapku jika bertemu dengan wanita itu.

**xXx**

Tak terasa mobilku telah memasuki kawasan perumahan itu.

Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang rendah.

Kukeluaran sebuah kertas kecil dari dalam saku kemeja yang kupakai yang berisi catatan alamat rumah wanita itu. Ah... ternyata keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadaku. Kutemukan dengan mudah papan nama yang bertuliskan nama jalan dari tempat tinggal wanita itu. Selanjutnya, tinggal mencari nomor rumah dari wanita itu.

Nomor rumah genap dari jalan ini, berada di bagian kanan jalan. Dan berarti, rumah dari wanita itu berada di bagian kiri jalan karena dari informasi yang kubaca dari catatan kecilku, rumah dari wanita itu bernomor rumah ganjil. Dengan pelan, kukemudikan mobilku menyusuri jalan ini. Ku pusatkan pandanganku untuk melihat nomor rumah yang terpasang di setiap rumah bagian depan.

Dua puluh satu... dua puluh tiga... dan dua puluh lima.

Kuhentikan mobilku tepat berada di depan rumah yang mempunyai nomor rumah dua puluh lima. Pelan kuhirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian kuhembuskan dengan pelan-pelan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak secara tak normal.

Setelah kumantapkan hatiku, kuputusakan untuk segera turun dari dalam mobil. Langkah kakiku pelan, namun mantap menuju bagian depan dari rumah itu. Setelah sampai di teras rumah itu, aku hanya berdiri termangu. Masih memikirkan hal yang sama. Apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan wanita itu? Namun, tanpa kendali dari otakku, tiba-tiba saja tangan kananku telah bergerak untuk menekan bel dari rumah itu. Yang kutahu pasti, bel itu pasti akan memberikan informasi kepada majikannya jika ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dan apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kubicarakan? Haruskah aku langsung bertanya, "Apa kau kenal dengan Kakashi Hatake?" atau "Apakah benar kau adalah kekasih dari Kakashi Hatake? Seorang direktur utama dari Hatake _Corp_ yang telah berkeluarga?".

Sungguh aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus memulai pembicaraan ini nantinya. Atau, haruskah aku berbasa basi terlebih dahulu menanyakan nama dari wanita itu? –yang sebenarnya sudah ku ketahui –.

Entahlah. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Biarkan waktu yang menggerakkan bibir ini untuk berucap. Biarkan waktu yang menggerakkan tubuh ini untuk bertindak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hah... *menghela napas. Maaf jika chapter 1 ini sangatlah pendek. Aku tahu, chapter ini pendeknya sangat keterlaluan. Mohon dimaklumi, chapter ini hanyalah sebatas prolog. Untuk selanjutnya, masih setengah jadi. Hehehehe...:D.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**081212**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungguh aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus memulai pembicaraan ini nantinya. Atau, haruskah aku berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu menanyakan nama dari wanita itu? –yang sebenarnya sudah ku ketahui –.

Entahlah. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Biarkan waktu yang menggerakkan bibir ini untuk berucap. Biarkan waktu yang menggerakkan tubuh ini untuk bertindak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perempuan Milik Suamiku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, ide pasaran.**

**Rated M**

_**Just for save, no lime, no lemon.**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Chapter 2 ini full Sakura PoV. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini adalah fanfict multichapter pertama ku. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Sekarang, aku sedang berada pada sebuah ruangan yang asing bagiku. Terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang dengan keadaan sekeliling yang dapat dibilang berantakan. Tepat di depanku, terduduk seorang wanita yang tak lebih muda dariku. Kuduga, dia lebih tua sekitar lima atau enam tahun dariku. Kami saling tatap untuk menilai. Menilai siapa yang lebih cantik, lebih seksi, dan siapa yang lebih menarik tentunya. Dan dari segi mana pun, kemenangan telak berada di pihakku.

Dia –wanita itu–, tak lebih cantik, seksi ataupun lebih menarik dibandingkan denganku. Dia memilki mata berwarna cokelat terang. Dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna ungu, dengan poni depan pendek meruncing, dan rambut bagian belakang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda. Rambut ungunya yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda itu terlihat kusut, kupastikan sejak tadi pagi dia belum menyisir rambutnya. Wajahnya juga tak kalah kusut dengan rambutnya. Tak ada polesan _make up _di wajahnya. Walaupun memang tubuhnya lebih terlihat sebagai wanita dewasa yang sudah matang, namun tak dapat dikatakan lebih menarik dari tubuhku yang walaupun kecil tapi padat berisi. Tak lupa, sebuah rokok terselip di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya dan asap rokoknya akan terhembus setiap lima belas detik sekali dari celah bibirnya.

**xXx**

Penampilan wanita itu tak lebih rapi atau menarik dibandingkan denganku. Malah kupikir, penampilannya termasuk urakan, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak mencerminkan seorang wanita yang feminin. Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilanku. Lihat saja, penampilanku sangat meyakinkan sebagai seorang wanita pekerja kantoran dengan karir yang cemerlang. Kemeja berwarna biru awan dilengkapi dengan _blazer_ eksekutif abu-abu melekat indah pada tubuhku. Rok mini model _pattie_ yang berwarna senada dengan _blazer_ yang sedang kukenakan memperlihatkan keindahan kaki jenjangku, tak lupa _high heels_ berwarna hitam menambah kesempurnaan dari keseluruhan penampilanku. Sedangkan wanita itu, jins yang dia kenakan mungkin saja sudah satu minggu tak dicuci. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku merasa heran.

Apa sebenarnya kelebihan dari wanita di depanku ini dibandingkan denganku? Apa alasan Kakashi lebih memilih dia dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya? Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih cantik, lebih muda, dan bahkan lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan wanita yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini. Jika saja wanita lain pilihan Kakashi adalah wanita yang lebih muda, cantik, ataupun menarik dibandingkan denganku, mungkin saja rasa heran dan tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di otakku tak sebesar sekarang ini. Namun, kenyataan yang tersaji di depan mataku sekarang ini, berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran yang berputar di otakku selama ini.

**xXx**

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Terlalu kelu lidah ini untuk memulainya. Lagian, aku juga masih terlalu gelagapan untuk menghadapi wanita yang telah dua bulan ini selalu membayang-bayangi hidupku.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikir untuk meninggalkannya." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapanku, diiringi dengan asap rokok yang terhembus dari celah bibirnya. Ruangan tempat kami berdua ini hampir pengap dengan asap rokok, bahkan aku melihat ada beberapa botol minuman keras yang menggelinding di kolong tempat tidur.

"Tapi dia lebih bahagia bila berada di dekatmu." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Itu hanya kelihatannya saja. Tidak akan begitu jika aku yang menempati posisimu." Wanita itu menimpali kalimatku.

"Mungkin saja dia menginginkan kita berdua." Kalimat dari pikiran konyolku-lah yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirku.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku juga tidak. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus menggantikan posisimu." Dengan entengnya wanita itu menimpali kalimatku dengan kalimatnya.

Jelas terlihat wanita itu sangat menginginkan Kakashi. Tapi seolah-olah dia tidak mempunyai beban jika Kakashi tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Jelas, wanita itu ternyata berbeda dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana. Dia memiliki kelebihan yang mungkin saja tidak kupunya. Sikap tenangnya membuat rasa marahku semakin memuncak. Rasa cemburu dengan wanita di hadapanku ini semakin menguat di hati. Wanita itu sungguh berbeda denganku.

**xXx**

Intuisiku tentang adanya wanita lain dalam rumah tangga yang aku bina bersama dengan Kakashi muncul dua bulan yang lalu. Padahal, aku pikir pada awalnya kami adalah pasangan suami istri yang harmonis. Kami dikaruniai dua anak yang lucu-lucu. Kami sama-sama memiliki karier yang cemerlang di tempat kerja kami. Bahkan, banyak dari teman-teman kami yang mengidolakan kami dan menjuluki kami sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Keharmonisan rumah tangga kami mulai terusik sejak dua bulan yang lalu, di saat kami sedang bercinta, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Kakashi mendesahkan nama perempuan lain. Seketika itu juga gairahku langsung anjlok. Lalu, kami berdua hanya bisa terdiam dan termangu selama bermenit-menit dikeremangan kamar kami, menit-menit itu kurasakan seperti berabad-abad lamanya. Menunggu siapa yang akan memulai berbicara terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengungsi di kamar tidur anak kami. Memandangi wajah polos mereka di saat tidur sambil terus berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

**xXx**

Setelah peristiwa di malam yang suram itu, hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Kehangatan di antara kami mulai tak terasa. Hanya kepura-puraan yang kita lakukan di depan anak-anak.

Baru beberapa hari kemudian Kakashi menjelaskan kepadaku.

**Flashback.**

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintai wanita lain." Suara itu pelan, namun jelas kudengar._

_Diam. Hanya itu yang ku lakukan._

"_Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura. Aku sungguh masih mencintaimu, tetapi di sisi lain aku juga mencintainya."_

"_Mungkinkah itu, Kakashi? Mungkinkah seorang lelaki mencintai dua wanita sekaligus ?"_

"_Ah... Seandainya kau berada di posisi, Saku. Kau pasti tau apa yang aku rasakan."_

"_Siapa wanita itu, Kashi?"_

"_Sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, Saku. Aku sudah berterus terang padamu. Aku masih menginginkan pernikahan kita tetap utuh. Aku masih menginginkanmu sebagai istriku, Sakura. Tapi kau juga berhak memiliki pendapat lain."_

**End of flashback.**

**xXx**

Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Kakashi. Mungkinkah itu, ada dua wanita sekaligus di dalam hatinya? Akan jauh lebih mudah berusaha mengerti bahasa mesin yang hanya mengerti bilangan biner yang terdiri dari angka nol dan satu, jika dibandingkan harus mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di hati manusia. Dan itulah yang sedang melandaku sekarang ini. Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di hati suamiku.

Sungguh, tak pernah sedikit pun terbersit di pikiranku bahwa Kakashi menjalin _affair_ dengan wanita lain. Setelah peristiwa di malam yang suram itu, amarahku semakin tak terkontrol. Aku merasa jengkel, sering marah-marah dan uring-uringan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah aku meminta cerai dari Kakashi? Terlalu banyak yang harus ku korbankan jika aku bercerai dengannya, termasuk anak-anak. Aku tak ingin anak-anak menjadi korban dari keegoisan kami sebagai orang tua. Di samping itu, aku juga tak siap menjadi _single parent_. Aku masih sangat membutuhkan Kakashi di sampingku untuk merawat anak-anak. Namun, di sisi lain apakah aku harus membiarkan begitu saja _affair _yang terjadi antara Kakashi dan wanita itu? Sungguh menyakitkan bukan, jika aku harus membiarkannya begitu saja. Sungguh akan terasa menyakitkan setiap kali kami bercinta, aku akan teringat dengan wanita lain yang juga diperlakukan sama oleh Kakashi di malam-malam yang lainnya.

**xXx**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi, aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa gerangan wanita itu. Orang akan sulit percaya jika Kakashi mempunyai _affair_ dengan wanita lain. Dan orang lain juga akan akan sulit percaya jika mengetahui rumah tangga kami terusik oleh pihak ketiga.

Kakashi terkenal sebagai lelaki yang teguh memegang komitmen dan aku bukanlah seorang istri yang mengecewakan suami. Aku cukup cantik, pandai merawat diri, berpenampilan menarik, dan tentunya masih piawai dalam urusan di atas ranjang. Dalam bayanganku, wanita lain yang tiba-tiba hadir di tengah rumah tangga kami tentunya seorang wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan denganku, lebih seksi, lebih menarik, lebih muda, lebih piawai di atas tempat tidur, dan tentunya juga lebih berpendidikan. Pada awalnya, aku sempat mencurigai sekretaris Kakashi, tetapi setelah mendapatkan bukti yang cukup, ternyata bukan. Setelah berpikir cukup keras tentang siapa saja yang mungkin menjadi wanita itu, akhirnya aku menjatuhkan kecurigaanku pada kolega-kolega bisnis wanita yang sering dijumpai oleh Kakashi. Namun, sekali lagi aku tidak mendapatkan bukti yang menyatakan wanita itu berasal dari golongan kolega bisnis Kakashi. Semua penyelidikanku gagal total.

Hampir putus asa aku mencari tahu siapa sesungguhnya wanita yang membayangi hidupku. Hingga suatu pagi, tak sengaja aku membuka sebuah halaman _electronic magazine _dan membaca sebuah nama. Nama yang terucap dari mulut Kakashi secara tak sengaja di ambang orgasme di malam yang hitam itu. Nama tanpa wajah yang selalu membayang-bayangiku. Semuanya terlihat semakin jelas ketika ku ingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kakashi akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu betul, sebelumnya Kakashi adalah tipe orang yang kurang menyukai seni. Namun, -di luar kebiasaannya- Kakashi sering menyimak halaman budaya di salah satu _electronic magazine_, _searching_ tentang seniman pelukis ataupun sering mengunjungi pameran-pameran lukisan. Wanita itu ternyata adalah seorang seniman. Alamat dari wanita itu pun akhirnya kudapatkan. Aku bermaksud datang ke rumah wanita itu untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

**xXx**

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Kakashi ?"

"Ketika Hatake _Corp_ ikut mensponsori pameran kami, para pelukis wanita," jawabnya. Aku tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya kelebihan yang Kakashi lihat dari wanita ini? Apa sebenarnya kelebihan dari wanita ini dibandingkan denganku? Dia lebih tua dibandingkan aku. Wajahnya juga tergolong biasa saja. Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang polos tanpa _make up_. Dandanannya juga biasa saja. Dan rumahnya, aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan, Kakashi bisa kerasan tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku berpikir, apa sebenarnya kelebihan wanita di hadapanku ini dibandingkan denganku? Apakah Kakashi ibarat kucing yang walaupun di rumah sudah di kasih dendeng tetapi masih saja menyantap ikan asin di tong sampah? Aku pikir, suami-suami yang berselingkuh itu adalah mereka yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa memenuhi dan menemukan pelengkap atas kekurangan istri mereka.

"Apakah Kakashi pernah menjanjikan sesuatu kepadamu?" Tak dapat kupungkiri, terdapat nada sensi di dalam kalimatku.

"Kakashi hanya bilang kepadaku, bahwa dia melakukan hubungan ini dengan penuh kesadaran. Ketika aku bertanya apa maksudnya, Kakashi hanya bilang, dia siap menanggung resiko yang akan terjadi. Aku juga pernah bertanya kepada Kakashi, bagaimana seandainya jika kau tahu tentang _affair_ ini, dan Kakashi menjawab dia akan meminta maaf kepadamu. Setelah itu, keputusan berada di tanganmu. Bahkan, jika kau meminta cerai sekalipun Kakashi siap untuk mengabulkannya."

Aku merasa seperti ditempeleng. Kakashi siap jika aku meminta cerai. Kakashi siap mengorbankan aku, istrinya, demi wanita urakan yang tak memiliki sisi feminin ini. Aku menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Jika aku menuruti emosiku, tentu saja aku sudah memaki wanita di depanku ini dan juga langsung meminta cerai dari Kakashi –demi harga diri. Tapi aku tak mau kalah begitu saja dengan emosi ataupun dengan wanita urakan di depanku ini. Aku tak mau anak-anak menderita hanya karena aku mementingkan sebuah harga diri. Kemudian, kuhembuskan napasku dengan pelan. Sesak dan perih mengisi sebagian ruang di hati ini setelah mendengar penuturan dari mulut wanita kurang ajar yang sedang duduk di depanku ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya?" aku bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada target yang ingin kucapai," wanita itu menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan telah merusak rumah tangga orang? Apa kau sadar, tanpa mengetuk pintu, tanpa permisi, dan dengan seenaknya saja kau menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah tangga orang?"

"Kebetulan aku adalah orang yang menganut kepercayaan bahwa kesetiaan pada seorang saja, seumur hidup, dan sekalipun tak pernah berpikir untuk menyeleweng selama kau masih terikat komitmen dengan seseorang adalah _nonsense_ dan sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Aku juga tak percaya, bahwa kau tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada lelaki lain selama kau membangun rumah tangga dengan Kakashi."

Kurang ajar betul mulut wanita di depanku ini. Kata-katanya cukup tajam. Namun, kuakui wanita ini memiliki jalan pikiran yang jelas dan tegas. Sebelumnya aku berharap akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda yang akan menangis sambil memohon maaf di bawah kakiku, kemudian berjanji akan menghentikan _affair_-nya dengan Kakashi, tetapi yang kutemui justru sebuah karakter yang tahu betul apa yang dia mau dan dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya aku meng-**_**update**_** fict ini juga. Gomen, karena aku nggak bisa **_**update**_** kilat dan sekali pun **_**update**_** juga terlalu pendek. Satu minggu kemarin masih disibukkan dengan urusan kampus, jadinya harus menunggu minggu tenang ini biar bisa meng-**_**update**_** fict ini.**

**Sepertinya fict ini semakin gak jelas aja yah... Gomen kepada **_**reader**_** jika chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskan atau bahkan mengecewakan **_**reader**_**. Dan...ehm... pastinya **_**reader**_** sudah bisa menebak donk siapa si wanita ketiga ini tanpa aku menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya nama wanita ini bakalan tersebut. Dan gomen juga, porsi Kakashi di chapter ini juga belum terlalu terlihat. Aku pengen banget membuat ceritanya dari sudut pandang si selingkuhan, tapi belum tahu bakalan bisa apa nggak, karena aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan jadi selingkuhan. Wkwkwkwk... *digeplak **_**reader**_**.**

**Dan saatnya untuk menjawab review...**

**Ms Hatake : seneng banget deh dapat review dari sang senior, Kak Ay... Ini udah lanjut Kak, tapi sepertinya sedikit kurang gimana gitu Kak, seperti ada yang kurang, tapi aku juga kurang ngerti di sebelah mana kurangnya... *author galau. Wkwkwk...:D. Makasih Kak udah mampir dan mereview yah...*hug Kak Ay...:D.**

**akasuna no ei-chan : iya nih, aku mencoba untuk membuat genre drama. Dan itu kenapa hatinya...? Nggak sakit hepatitis kan...? *bercanda. Ini udah lanjut akasuna-chan. Semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Just Passing By : sepertinya kamu udah bisa menebak siapa wanita ketiga ini walaupun aku belum menyebutkan namanya di chapter ini. Ini udah di-**_**update**_** walaupun nggak asap sih. Hehehe... Semoga bisa memuaskan kamu yah...:D.**

**Ayano Futabatei : gomen, chapter kemarin terlalu pendek ya karena chapter kemarin adalah prolog. Ini udah update... RnR lagi yah...:D.**

**Sky pea-chan : makasih udah bilang keren...:). Ini udah lanjut lho, RnR kembali yah... Semoga memuaskan kamu...:D.**

**LovyS : *puk...puk... LovyS-san, jangan sedih donk... Makasih udah bilang bagus. Ini udah lanjut, ditunggu kembali RnR nya dan semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. :D.**

**Nekoki : ada sesuatu yang pengen aku tanyakan, ni sebenarnya penname nya siapa yah...? Yana-chan atau Ria-chan nih...? Malu nih dipanggil Nekoki-chan pakai toa mushola, kedengeran warga se RT lho. Wkwkwkw...:D. Ni udah **_**update**_**, walaupun nggak bisa kilat. Hehehe... lanjut, ditunggu kembali RnR nya dan semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. :D.**

**Guest : aku belum menyebutkan secara spesifik wanita selingkuhan ini, tapi dari ciri-ciri yang udah aku sebutkan pasti udah bisa tertebak siapa wanita ketiganya. Ni udah **_**update**_**, tapi nggak cepat sih... Ditunggu RnR nya kembali yah...**

**Buruan updet oooy : ini udah **_**update**_**, walaupun nggak kilat. :D. Selamat menikmati, semoga memuaskan, dan ditunggu RnR nya kembali.:).**

**taintedIris : sepertinya di chapter 2 ini nggak terlalu mak jleb banget Iris-chan. Yuhu bener banget, ini rated M karena temanya. Kalau untuk **_**death**_** chara, aku jamin nggak bakalan ada. Makasih atas RnR nya yah...:D.**

**Yuki Tsukushi : salam kenal juga Yuki-san... Yupz...ini fict genre family tentang perselingkuhan. Ini udah lanjut nih, semoga nggak mengecewakan Yuki-san... Dan terima kasih pula atas koreksinya, ditunggu koreksi nya juga di chapter ini...:D.**

**SoraYa UeHara : ini udah **_**update**_** Sora-san ya walaupun nggak kilat. Semoga nggak mengecewakan dan ditunggu RnR nya...:D.**

**Ajisai Rie : nggak papa kok, Rie-chan mau me-review aja aku udah seneng lho...:D. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Rie-chan terjawab di chap ini, nggak ada acara labrak-melabrak kok Rie-chan. Nggak tahu kenapa aku seneng banget sama fict yang bergenre hurt/comfort. Hehehehe... Tenang saja Rie-chan, ini fict nggak bakalan jadi angst kok...:D.**

**hoshinoxxsai : aku belum nyebutin secara gamblang pihak ketiga di chapter ini Hoshi-san, tapi aku udah ngasih ciri-cirinya, dan dengan mudah pasti Hoshi-san udah bisa menebaknya. Hehehe...:D. Kalau untuk menemukan Kakashi di rumah si orang ketiganya, maaf sebelumnya sepertinya nggak akan ada.:D. Ini udah lanjut, ditunggu RnR nya kembali yah...:D.**

**Lee Hi : jangan sampai deh hal ini terjadi di kehidupan ku dan semoga nggak bakal pernah menjadi perasaan ku...XD. Makasih atas RnR nya dan ditunggu RnR di chap ini.:D.**

**Guest : Aku memang tipe orang yang sulit untuk menentukan judul yang pas. Jadi, bersediakah kamu membantu saya untuk mencari judul yang cocok selain judul yang udah saya pakai ini...? Terima kasih sudah RnR yah...:D.**

**L : ini udah **_**update**_**, ya walaupun nggak kilat. Makasih RnR nya dan ditunggu RnR nya lagi.:D.**

**NienaKawaiii01122001 : chap 1 memang baru prolog, belum kelihatan jalan ceritanya. Ini udah **_**update**_**walaupun nggak kilat. Semoga kamu ngerti jalan cerita di chap 2 ini...:D.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah me-review ataupun yang telah membaca fict nggak jelas ini.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**241212**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kebetulan aku adalah orang yang menganut kepercayaan bahwa kesetiaan pada seorang saja, seumur hidup, dan sekalipun tak pernah berpikir untuk menyeleweng selama kau masih terikat komitmen dengan seseorang adalah _nonsense_ dan sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Aku juga tak percaya, bahwa kau tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada lelaki lain selama kau membangun rumah tangga dengan Kakashi."

Kurang ajar betul mulut wanita di depanku ini. Kata-katanya cukup tajam. Namun, kuakui wanita ini memiliki jalan pikiran yang jelas dan tegas. Sebelumnya aku berharap akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda yang akan menangis sambil memohon maaf di bawah kakiku, kemudian berjanji akan menghentikan _affair_-nya dengan Kakashi, tetapi yang kutemui justru sebuah karakter yang tahu betul apa yang dia mau dan dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perempuan Milik Suamiku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, ide pasaran.**

**Rated M**

_**Just for save, no lime, no lemon.**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Chapter 3 update. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini adalah fanfict multichapter pertama ku. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Kuhela kembali napas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Berharap emosi yang menyergap hatiku segera menghilang seiring dengan bergantinya udara yang mengisi paru-paruku. Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini mengutarakan pemikirannya tentang kesetiaan. Kami berdua hanya saling terdiam dan terpekur dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga kudengar kembali suara yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kakashi pernah berkata kepadaku, katanya kau bebas memilih hidupmu. Kalau _affair_ yang sedang kami jalani tak membahagiakanmu, kamu berhak mencari kebahagiaanmu di tempat lain. Tetapi, jika kamu mencintai Kakashi dan merasa bahagia bersamanya, kamu tentu harus menerima dia apa adanya. Kekurangan, kelebihan, kekuatan, dan kelemahannya, termasuk _affair-affair _-nya."

"Suamiku tidak mempunyai _affair_!" Kataku tegas.

Enak saja wanita ini berbicara, menyuruhku untuk menerima _affair_-nya. Apa dia pikir, menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa suamimu mempunyai _affair _dengan wanita lain sama halnya dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku yakin seratus persen, bahwa di dunia ini sama sekali tidak ada wanita yang bisa menerima dengan senang hati sebuah kenyataan bahwa suami mereka mempunyai _affair_ dengan wanita lain.

"Mungkin dulu suamimu memang tidak mempunyai _affair_, tapi sekarang dia punya. Kamu harus belajar menghadapi kenyataan itu." Wanita itu kembali menimpali kalimatku, dan lagi-lagi wanita itu menghisap rokoknya dan kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari celah bibirnya yang tampak berwarna biru. Tampaknya wanita itu tak mau repot-repot memoles bibirnya yang tampak berwarna biru itu dengan lipstik. Akhirnya, meski sebetulnya aku merasa sangat malu dan gengsi, namun karena rasa penasaran dan keingintahuanku yang sangat besar, aku nekat bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kuanggap penting kepada wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini.

"Kenapa Kakashi memilih kamu? Kenapa dia tidak memilih wanita lain saja? Apa kira-kira kekuranganku?" Terlontar sudah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi telah berkeliaran di otakku.

Wanita itu menatapku agak lama. Mematikan puntung rokoknya, dan kemudian berlagak membersihkan beberapa lukisannya yang berdebu.

"Kamu nyaris sempurna. Kamu cantik dan juga pintar, tampaknya. Kamu juga menarik, pandai memasak, dan tentunya masih tangkas di atas ranjang. Tapi belakangan ini Kakashi seperti kehilangan kamu. Kalian tak lagi tertawa bersama."

"Tertawa?" Aku merasa sangat heran dengan alasan yang terkesan mengada-ada itu.

"Ya, asal kau tahu saja. Kami banyak tertawa di rumah ini. Bahkan kami jarang sekali bercinta. Biasanya karena Kakashi capek, atau aku yang merasa lelah. Lalu kami hanya berbaring dan saling bercerita dan kemudian kami tertawa-tawa bersama. Kakashi pernah bilang, enak juga hidup bersama seniman. Tidak harus bangun tidur pukul sekian, lekas-lekas mandi, berangkat ke kantor, dan sesegera mungkin harus tepat waktu memenuhi janji dengan rekan bisnis, atau terburu-buru makan siang karena akan ada rapat direksi. Semua itu tidak ada di rumah ini. Kami selalu santai dan rileks. Aku suka bercerita tentang mitos-mitos Yunani, sejarah, ataupun budaya-budaya dari berbagai tempat yang pernah kukunjungi, dan Kakashi akan mendengarkannya sampai dia tertidur. Kalau kau bertanya apakah enak menjadi seorang seniman, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Karena aku tak pernah membandingkannya dengan profesi yang lain. Mungkin, menjadi orang seperti kamu enak juga, tetapi aku belum pernah ingin menjadi yang lain."

**xXx**

Diam-diam aku membanding-bandingkan penampilanku dengan wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini. Aku masih memakai rok dan _blazer_ eksekutif, yang umumnya dikenakan wanita pekerja keras menengah di perkotaan. Hampir-hampir tak ada debu yang menempel di wajah ataupun baju yang sedang ku kenakan. Sedangkan wanita itu, celana jins yang sedang dia kenakan mungkin saja sudah satu minggu belum dicuci, dan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda dengan poni depan yang meruncing tentu lupa disisirnya sejak tadi pagi.

Tetapi, setelah kuamati agak lama, wanita di hadapanku ini sebetulnya cantik dan manis juga. Wajahnya memang terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan denganku, tetapi polos tanpa _make up_, mengesankan ia gadis remaja yang kekanak-kanakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu hanya dikuncir seperti ekor kuda, sedangkan rambutku digelung ke atas dan menampilkan leher jenjangku, model wanita karier yang mutakhir. Jari-jarinya lentik dan kuku-kukunya pendek.

Kuingat-ingat kembali dan kucoba untuk memahami kembali karakter Kakashi –suamiku–, rasanya aku mulai melihat sesuatu yang ada dalam diri wanita itu. Wanita itu cerdas, hal yang disukai Kakashi. Kakashi pernah bilang, _"Aku tak akan pernah terangsang dengan bidadari yang berotak udang."_

Dan wanita yang menjadi bayanganku selama beberapa bulan ini juga terlihat menyenangkan. Santai dan rileks, mungkin itulah kata kuncinya. Betapa hari-hari kami selalu diburu waktu dan hidup kami selalu diatur oleh jadwal dan agenda kerja. Kami bahkan harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bisa makan malam bersama beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

**xXx**

"Apa yang akan kau laukan selanjutnya?" Wanita itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Aku balik bertanya kepada wanita di hadapanku ini sebagai usaha untuk menguasai situasi.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah menjadwal ataupun memrogram kehidupanku. Aku membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja."

Enak saja wanita itu bilang begitu. Apa dia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir tentang pihak yang secara sengaja ataupun yang tak sengaja dia sakiti karena perbuatannya?

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta Kakashi untuk meninggalkan kamu dan dia mau melakukannya?"

"Silahkan saja." Wanita itu menjawab dengan kesan cuek.

"Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kakashi, 'kan?"

"Tergantung definisi cinta itu apa. Aku senang berada di dekatnya, tetapi sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan dia."

"Anak-anakku membutuhkannya, Nona Anko Mitarashi." Kataku tegas. Akhirnya keluar juga nama wanita itu dari mulutku.

"Tidak bisakah kamu mengijinkan kami memiliki _affair_ ini, Sakura Hatake?"

Aku tersenyum secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Akhirnya, di balik nada suaranya yang diatur seolah-olah datar dan biasa-biasa saja, ternyata terbaca juga harapan dan rasa ketertarikannya pada suamiku –Kakashi Hatake–. Wanita di hadapanku ini ternyata mempunyai hati perempuan juga. Kutatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat dan terbayang dalam anganku bahwa dia hidup sebagai maduku. Sulit kujawab sekarang, aku butuh waktu. Aku pamit. Itulah masa satu setengah jam yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupku. Aku berhadapan dengan perempuan milik suamiku, dan ternyata hal itu tidaklah mudah. Tetapi, setidaknya wanita itu bukan lagi bayang-bayang ataupun misteri dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Sekarang, tinggal aku yang menentukan, apakah dia akan kuterima dalam hidup kami dan menjadi maduku, atau kupaksa wanita itu untuk pergi dari kehidupan rumah tangga kami, atau aku saja yang akan pergi. Entahlah! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memutuskan sikapku. Atau mungkin, takdir yang akan memberikan jawaban.

**xXx**

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk beranjak dari rumah wanita itu. Kumasuki mobilku dan kusenderkan tubuhku di balik kursi kemudi. Senyum masih tersungging di bibirku kala kuingat percakapanku dengan wanita itu yang menyatakan bahwa ia juga merasa takut jika kehilangan Kakashi. Kuambil _handphone_ dari saku kemejaku. Kutuliskan sebuah pesan singkat dan kemudian kucari tulisan _My Husband_ dalam daftar kontakku. Kemudian kutekan tombol _OK_. _Message trasmitted_.

Maka, dalam hitungan seperjuta kedipan mata. Melesat berpilin. Berputar.

Seketika di saat tombol _OK_ itu kutekan, jika mata bisa melihatnya, bak komet, bagai anak panah yang melesat dari busurnya, macam rudal berkekuatan tinggi, tujuh puluh sembilan karakter SMS itu berubah menjadi data binari 0-1-0-1. Menderu tak tertahankan menuju tower BTS –_Base Transmitter Station_– terdekat. Seperkian detik lagi lantas dilontarkan sekuat tenaga menuju satelit Osumi –satelit telekomunikasi miliki pemerintah Jepang– ratusan kilometer di atas sana, berputar dalam sistem pembagian wilayah yang rumit, bergabung dengan jutaan pesan, suara, _streaming_ gambar, dan data lainnya dari berbagai sudut muka bumi –yang hebatnya tak satupun tertukar-tukar–, lantas sebelum mata sempat berkedip lagi, pesan tersebut sudah dilontarkan kembali ke muka bumi.

Menghujam penjuru di mana nomor telepon genggam yang akan dituju. Tak peduli di manapun itu berada. Tak peduli sedang apapun pemiliknya. Pesan itu segera terkirim. Melesat mencari nomor telepon genggam yang dituju.

"_Kakashi, kita perlu berbicara. Ku tunggu di tempat istimewa kita jam enam sore."_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, kumasukkan kembali _handphone_-ku ke saku kemeja. Kunyalakan mobilku, dan kuarahkan menuju tempat yang ku maksud.

**End of Sakura PoV.**

**xXx**

**Anko PoV**

Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, cepat ataupun lambat istri Kakashi pasti akan mendatangiku. Aku tahu, istri Kakashi bukanlah layaknya wanita biasa saja. Dia cantik, menarik, dan cerdas tentunya. Dia, istri Kakashi –Sakura Hatake–, baru saja keluar dari rumahku ini. Mungkin saja dia belum beranjak dari halaman depan rumahku. Mungkin saja kalian berpikir aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan. Tetapi sayangnya, aku sungguh mengerti apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Memiliki _affair_ dengan seorang lelaki yang telah berkeluarga. Sengajakah aku melakukan itu? Tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi, aku memang sadar betul dengan hal yang kulakukan.

Kutinggalkan lukisan yang pura-pura kubersihkan tadi. Kuambil sebatang rokok dan kemudian kunyalakan. Kuhisap rokok itu kemudian kuhembuskan asapnya dari celah bibirku. Masih jelas teringat percakapanku dengan istri Kakashi –Sakura Hatake–. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi dan kemudian kuhisap kembali rokok yang telah kunyalakan tadi.

**xXx**

Aku menghelas napas dalam. Kuingat kembali pertemuanku dengan Kakashi. Kami bertemu ketika perusahaannya mensponsori para pelukis wanita, yang salah satu dari pelukis wanita itu adalah aku. Seiring dengan seringnya kami bertemu, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Tak segan Kakashi bahkan menceritakan kepadaku tentang keluarganya. Tentang dia yang mulai kehilangan istrinya akhir-akhir ini. Tentang dia yang mulai jarang tertawa dengan istrinya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku, sebagai pendengar yang baik selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Dari mitos Yunani, sejarah, bahkan kebudayaan dari berbagai tempat yang pernah kukunjungi. Kakashi juga sering menginap di rumahku. Dan lama kelamaan kami terlibat sebuah _affair_. _Affair_ yang secara sadar kami lakukan.

Apa motifku melakukan _affair_ ini? Ekonomikah? Atau birahikah? Jika ada yang bertanya kepadaku tentang hal tersebut, akan kujawab dengan tegas bukan kedua-duanya. Ekonomi tentu bukan alasan utamaku untuk menjalani _affair_ ini, sudah lebih dari cukup materi yang kudapatkan dari profesiku menjadi seorang seniman. Dan birahi, tentu saja juga bukan alasannya. Di saat kami sedang bersama, jangan pernah bertanya seberapa sering kami bercinta, bahkan untuk berciuman pun dapat kuhitung dengan jari selama kami menjalin _affair _ini. Kami lebih banyak mengobrol dan tertawa jika sedang bersama. Dan akulah pihak yang lebih sering bercerita. Dan Kakashi akan selalu mendengarkan ceritaku sampai ia tertidur.

**xXx**

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah aku mencintai Kakashi atau tidak, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku merasa nyaman berada di sisinya, karena sejak awal aku memanglah salah satu penganut kepercayaan bahwa kesetiaan pada seorang saja dan seumur hidup adalah _nonsense_ dan sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Selama aku merasa nyaman berada di sisi seseorang, maka aku akan dengan senang hati berada di sisi orang tersebut. Dan sekarang, orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman adalah Kakashi. Aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kami. Tapi, tak dapat kupungkiri, terkadang di saat kami sedang bersama tak ayal terbersit rasa bersalahku kepada istri dan anak-anak Kakashi. Tapi aku berusaha melenyapkan itu semua. Yang penting, aku menikmati kebersamaan kami dan begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Jika suatu saat Kakashi pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih keluarganya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku membiarkan kehidupanku mengalir bagaikan air. Biarkan takdir yang membawa hidupku ke arah mana.

**End of Anko PoV.**

**xXx**

**Kakashi PoV**

Aku sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sangat membuatku jenuh ketika _handphone_-ku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Kulihat layar _handphone_-ku dan terdapat satu pesan baru dengan nama pengirim yang tertera di layar _handphone_-ku adalah _My Wife_. Pesan ini dari Sakura. Buru-buru kulihat isi pesan itu.

"_Kakashi, kita perlu berbicara. Ku tunggu di tempat istimewa kita jam enam sore."_

Aku tahu, mungkin Sakura telah mengetahui siapa wanita yang menjadi kekasih gelapku. Sakura wanita cerdas, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui siapa orang ketiga di antara kami. Dan aku siap mengabulkan semua permintaan Sakura walaupun itu permintaan yang mungkin sulit untuk kukabulkan.

Kutekan tombol _replay_ untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

"_Baiklah Sakura. Aku akan datang ke tempat itu."_

Aku siap menanggung semua resiko dari a_ffair_ yang telah kulakukan dengan sadar ini. Aku memang masih mencintai Sakura, tapi jujur, aku juga berat untuk meninggalkan Anko. Sakura telah memberikanku sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat kucintai. Susah dan senang dalam memajukan bisnisku kulalui bersama Sakura. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini kami cukup jarang tertawa bersama. Bahkan kami harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bisa makan malam bersama beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh kesibukan kami berdua karena pekerjaan.

**xXx**

Dan ketika aku sedang bersama Anko, aku bisa tertawa-tawa dengan puas. Selalu menarik bagiku di saat aku mendengarkan Anko sedang bercerita. Anko selalu bisa membuatku tertawa dengan berbagai macam cerita yang terlontar dari mulutnya, baik itu tentang mitos, seni, budaya dari bangsa lain bahkan juga tentang politik sekalipun. Dan aku, aku akan mendengarkannya sampai aku tertidur.

Teringat kembali di saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Anko. Kupikir dia adalah wanita yang cuek akan penampilannya, judes, dan sama sekali tidak feminin. Tetapi, setelah kami berbincang-bincang yang pada awalnya adalah mengenai bisnis, ternyata dia –Anko– adalah wanita yang menarik untuk diajak berbicara, bahkan Anko adalah lawan yang susah dipatahkan argumennya di saat berdebat. Dia cerdas, sama cerdasnya dengan Sakura. Dan mungkin, itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman untuk berada di sisinya. Dia memiliki kesamaan dengan Sakura.

**xXx**

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk dalam rumah tanggaku yang kubina bersama Sakura. Akan kulakukan apapun yang Sakura minta, asal itu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Kulirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul empat sore lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi janjiku dengan Sakura. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi rumah tangga kami atau mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari rumah tangga kami. Kuserahkan semuanya kepada _Kami-sama_. Biarkan Dia yang mengatur semuanya.

**End of Kakashi PoV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya aku meng-**_**update**_** fict ini juga. *sambil berlindung di balik batu terlebih dahulu... Gomen, karena aku nggak bisa **_**update**_** kilat. Harus nunggu UAS selesai dulu nih. Mod dan alur dari fict ini sempet terpecah belah, tapi untung bisa disatukan lagi. Hehehe... **

**Semakin ke sini semakin nggak jelas aja nih fict ini... *pundung... Gomen kepada **_**reader**_** jika chapter 3 ini kurang memuaskan atau bahkan mengecewakan **_**reader**_**. Dan...ehm... Si wanita ketiga ini udah aku sebutin namanya lho di chapter ini. Dan gomen juga, untuk porsi Kakashi di chapter ini juga belum kelihatan banget yah. Di chapter depan kayaknya bakalan full KakaSaku nya deh, tapi nggak tahu juga kalau aku berubah pikiran. *maklum, aku termasuk orang yang plin-plan. Hehehehe... *digetok **_**reader**_**. Aku udah usaha untuk membuat cerita dari sudut pandang si selingkuhan dan si penyelingkuh, tapi sepertinya kok gatot yah... *pundung... Dan... ehm... Untuk yang bagian binarisasi telekomunikasi itu, aku mengutip dari salah satu novel favoritku lho. Hehehe...**

**Dan saatnya untuk menjawab review...**

**Mizumori Fumaira : Hai... Fumaira-chan, iya aku sadar kok kalau kamu mem-follow fict ini dan makasih yah udah mem-follow fict ini...XD. Tenang saja, aku jamin ini fict bakalan clear sama yang namanya lemon, aku taruh di rated M ya karena temanya kok. :D. Hehehe... Iya, yang di PM itu buat fict ini. Hehehe...:D. Dan ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... ****.**

**Fantasi Liar : Hei dek Xilua... Pertanyaan kamu sungguh aneh binti ajaib pakai sekali... Iya nie aku dek. Sumpah deh, aku nggak punya kembaran kok, aku cuma satu di dunia ini *nggak nyambung . LOL... Sungguh kau sangat menakutkan dek, diam-diam menghanyutkan *takut jadi korban stalker nya dek Xilua... hihihi... Ini udah lanjut dek. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Pengen bisa ngetik kaya aku...? Sini aku ketikin aja, tinggal ntar itungannya di belakang. LOL... **

**Viona Haruna : Hai Vion-chan, salam kenal juga yah...:D. Aku juga orang baru lo... hehehe... Makasih udah bilang keren, dan maaf untuk update-nya nggak bisa cepet. Ini baru di-update. Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... :D.**

**sasurakun : Maaf ya sasurakun, update-nya nggak bisa cepet, kemarin masih uas, ni baru liburan. Sekali lagi gomen yah... Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan...**

**Yuki Tsukushi : Hai Yuki-san, nggak papa kok kamu repyu lagi, aku malah seneng banget lho. Hehehehe... :D. Yupz... tebakan kamu amat tepat sekali, pihak ketiganya adalah Anko. Untuk orang ketiga buat Sakura, jujur aku belum tahu bakalan ada pa nggak. Kita lihat nanti yah... hehehe... Oh ya... ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan... :D.**

**taintedIris : Hai Iris-chan, wah sepertinya kamu pernah berada di posisinya Saku yah...? *Cuma nebak lho... Tapi semoga nggak deh ya. Hehehe...:D. Ehm... orang ketiganya udah aku sebutin di chapter ini secara gamblang kok...XD. Iyupz bener banget, aku buat Sakura agak over PD di fict ini. Hehehe... Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah...:D.**

**Icha Momo : Hai Icha-chan, iyupz bener banget pihak ketiganya adalah Anko. Ehm... yang menang...? Aku juga belum tahu sih. Hehehe... Ini udah update walaupun nggak kilat, semoga memuaskan yah... Dan salam kenal juga Icha-chan...:D.**

**jump-an : Hai jump-an-san, aku jadi blushing lho kamu bilang kaya gitu. Makasih yah... Pasti sampai finish, tapi finish-nya itu kapan aku sendiri juga nggak tahu. Hehehe...:D.**

**mocca : Hai mocca-san, haduh... gomen yah kalau ngebuat kamu jadi kalut... Iya nggak papa kok kamu curhat, aku juga seneng bisa jadi temen curhat. Hehehe... Sepertinya nggak bakal ada acara marah-marah pakai teriak-teriak gitu... hehehe... Aku lebih suka main perasaan doank kok... hehehe...:D. Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan...:D.**

**SoraYa UeHara : Hai Sora-chan... Ehm... pihak ketiganya udah aku sebutin di chapter ini dan untuk pertanyaan kamu semoga juga terjawab di chapter ini yah... hehehe... Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan... :D.**

**LovyS : Hai LovyS-san, kalau gitu aku elus-elus aja yah, nggak nepok-nepok lagi... *lho malah kayak kucingku. hehehe... *Cuma bercanda lho. Ehm... tentang pertanyaan kamu kenapa Sakura yang disiksa, ehm... kenapa yah... Jujur yah, aku kurang bisa begitu masuk ke tokoh selain Sakura. Dan sama seperti alasan kamu, aku juga menikmati sekali fict yang ber-genre hurt/comfort. Hehehe... Dan... ssssttttsss aku juga punya secret *aku kurang suka dengan karakter cewek selain karakter Sakura. Hehehe...:D.**

**Ajisai Rie : He Rie-chan, aku malah pengen bisa ngebuat fict yang bunuh-bunuhan, tapi... tapi... aku nggak bisa ngebayangin sama yang berdarah-darah gitu, ya jadinya aku lari ke yang melow-melow gini dah... Oh ya... in udah update, semoga memuaskan yah... :D.**

**hoshinoxxsai : Hai Hoshi-san, datang berkali-kali juga nggak papa kok. Hehehe...:D. Emangnya tebakan Hoshi-san waktu di prolog siapa nih...? *kepo... Iya nih, aku suka banget sama orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan tenang dan aku nggak suka banget sama orang yang marah pake teriak-teriak gitu apalagi kalau belum tahu seluk-beluk masalahnya udah marah-marah gitu. Nah lho aku kok jadi curhat juga yah... hehehehe...:D. Oh ya... ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... :D.**

**Ayano Futabatei : Hai Ayano-san, ehm... boleh juga tuh idenya... Makasih ya atas sarannya... Ehm... let's see next chapter yah... hehehe... Oh ya... ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah...:D.**

**YOuNii D3ViLL : Hai YouNii-san, makasih yah atas sarannya. Kita lihat kedepannya yah, kalau memungkinkan bisa juga pakai saran dari YouNii-san. :D. Ini udah update, tapi nggak jet, malah keong pula. Hehehe... Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... :D.**

**Hatake-pyon : Hallo juga Hatake-pyon... ssssttttsss *jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku orangnya juga sksd. Hehehehe...:D. Wah... cius...? Enelan...? Ini review perdana kamu...? Sungguh aku merasa tersanjung pakai sekali lho. Hehehe... Makasih yah... Kalau aku kok malah hobby nyiksa Sakura yah... hehehe... *bercanda. Dan makasih udah suka sama fict ini...XD. Dan ini udah update, semoga kamu suka yah...:D.**

**Sakuraita : Terima kasih sudah bilang good fict Sakuraita-san... Siapa yang dicintai Kakashi, kita lihat nanti yah... hehehe... :D. Dan untuk alasannya, semoga di chapter ini jawabannya yah. Hehehe...:D. Untuk cerai dan endingnya, lihat saja nanti yah... :D. Untuk berapa chapter-nya, aku juga belum tahu. Hehehe... :D. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Your Love : Hai Your Love-san, gomen yah sebelumnya. Untuk lemonnya kayaknya nggak bakal ada, aku naruh di rated M cuma karena temanya aja kok. Untuk lemon, aku belum mampu membuatnya. Hehehe... :D.**

**naomi : Hai naomi-san, salam kenal juga yah... :D. Ah... semoga nggak termasuk dosa karena aku membuat sedih orang ya Tuhan... Amin... Untuk cowok ketiganya, kita lihat nanti yah...:D.**

**Rin Mizukami : Hai Rin-san, iya nih, Sakura kasian amat yah... *yah...bukannya kamu thor yang buat kaya gitu...? LOL... Iyupz... bener banget, selingkuhannya Anko. Untuk lemonnya kayaknya nggak bakal ada, aku naruh di rated M cuma karena temanya aja kok. Untuk lemon, aku belum mampu membuatnya. Hehehe... :D.**

**L : Hai L-san, ni Kakashi udah agak muncul, tapi porsinya juga masih sedikit sih. Hehehe... Mungkin di next chap bakalan full KakaSaku. Hehehe... udah update walaupun nggak cepet, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah...:D.**

**JeJe : Hai JeJe-san... Berani sumpah aku nggak curhat di fict ini dan semoga nggak bakal pernah akan jadi curhatanku. Hehehehe... Iya nih, Sakura kasihan banget yah...:).**

**Chooteisha Yori : Kak Yori... *teriak pake toak Mushola... Seneng deh author senior kaya Kak Yori mau mampir di fict abal binti gaje ku ini. Hehehe... :D. Iya nih Kak, sepertinya aku dewasa sebelum waktunya deh... *apa pula maksudnya...? Ini udah update Kak, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... Dan makasih udah mem-fav fict gaje ini Kak... hehehe...:D.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fave ataupun yang meng-alert fict ini. Aku hanya bisa ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya... :D.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**110113**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk dalam rumah tanggaku yang kubina bersama Sakura. Akan kulakukan apapun yang Sakura minta, asal itu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Kulirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul empat sore lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi janjiku dengan Sakura. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi rumah tangga kami atau mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari rumah tangga kami. Kuserahkan semuanya kepada _Kami-sama_. Biarkan Dia yang mengatur semuanya.

**End of Kakashi PoV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perempuan Milik Suamiku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, ide pasaran.**

**Rated M**

_**Just for save, no lime, no lemon.**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Chapter 4 update. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini adalah fanfict multichapter pertama ku. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Sekilas kulirik jam tangan yang tetap setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Kedua jarum yang terdapat pada jam tanganku memberikan informasi bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih tiga puluh menit, masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi dari waktuku berjanji untuk menemui seseorang. Tak kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, aku akan sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi dari sepenggal kisah hidupku yang bahagia dan juga saksi dari sepenggal kisah hidupku yang menyakitkan untukku. Tempat di mana aku memulai sebuah hubungan berkomitmen dengan Kakashi dan juga tempat di mana aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri komitmen yang telah kubangun bersama Kakashi.

Kuhentikan mobilku tepat di depan tempat yang kumaksudkan. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, kupejamkan mataku sebentar, dan kuhembuskan napasku secara perlahan. Kubuka _seat belt_ yang sedang kukenakan. Kubuka pintu mobilku. Tak lupa kututup kembali pintu mobilku dan menguncinya. Kuarahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang menjadi favoritku bersama Kakashi dulu –waktu kita masih bersama–.

**xXx**

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah makan yang menjadi saksi atas kehidupanku. Baru saja kakiku menginjak lantai rumah makan itu, aku langsung disambut oleh seorang _waiters_. Pertanyaan dari _waiters_ itu pun masih sama seperti sepuluh atau satu tahun yang lalu, yaitu seputar meja untuk berapa orang, mau yang di dalam atau yang di luar, mau yang di atas atau yang di bawah. Dan aku, aku sudah mempunyai meja tujuanku sendiri. Hanya tinggal berharap, semoga meja yang menjadi favoritku belum dihuni oleh pengunjung lain. Dan keberuntungan sepertinya masih berpihak kepadaku. Meja favoritku itu masih kosong. Seakan tahu bahwa orang yang mem-favoritkannya akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada _waiters_ yang telah mengantarkanku menuju meja yang kumaksud, lalu kupesan segelas _hot lemon tea_ –minuman favoritku–. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekaligus memesankan _espresso coffee_ untuk Kakashi, tetapi jika aku memesannya sekarang pasti kopi tersebut sudah dingin di saat Kakashi datang. Sebaiknya nanti saja. Sengaja aku tidak memesan makanan. Karena, memang niat awalku datang ke rumah makan ini bukanlah untuk makan, melainkan untuk menepati janjiku kepada Kakashi.

Suasana tempat ini masih sama dengan sepuluh atau satu tahun silam. Sepi. Tenang. Tidak ramai. Hanya terdengar gemuruh ombak yang menghantam cadas. Sepuluh tahun silam yang membahagiakan atau satu tahun silam yang sangat menyakitkan, waktu peristiwa itu merobek hatiku dan meninggalkan luka yang entah sampai kapan aku tak tahu akan sembuhnya.

Tak berselang lama, _hot lemon tea_ pesananku telah datang. Kuberikan seulas senyum kepada _waiters_ yang telah membawakannya untuku. Dan, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. _Waiters_ itu mengangguk, mengucapkan _selamat menikmati_, dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapanku. Sedikit kuaduk _hot lemon tea_ dihadapanku itu, dan kemudian sedikit kuminum. Berharap dapat membasahi kerongkonganku yang telah mengering.

**xXx**

Kembali kuhembuskan napasku secara perlahan. Semilir angin sore menerbangkan anak rambutku. Senyum terukir di bibirku ketika kuingat peristiwa sepuluh tahun silam. Memori itu kembali datang memenuhi otakku. Bagaikan sebuah _hardisk external_ yang disambungkan ke sebuah PC –_Personal Computer_– yang menyimpan data-data lama dan kemudian dibuka. Seperti halnya file-file yang terdapat di _hardisk_ itu, dengan mudahnya file-file yang berada di otakku telah terbuka dan tanpa kuperintah telah berputar dengan lancarnya.

**Flashback.**

_Sepuluh tahun silam. Di tempat yang sama. Dengan suasana yang sama pula._

_Bedanya tidak ada kesedihan di sana. Di depanku terduduk seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dengan model menantang gravitasi. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya yang berbeda warna memandangku dengan pandangan yang menyejukkan hatiku. Kulihat, dia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kotak cincin tepatnya._

"_Aku tahu ini bukan permata." Senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan, "Hanya cincin sederhana, berhiaskan batu bulan. Apakah kau suka?"_

_Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tersenyum amat lebar. Menjulurkan tanganku. Ia mencoba memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisku. Sumringah menatap wajahnya._

"_Itu akan menjadi cincin pernikahan kita."_

_Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tak ada sebuah prolog yang manis. Langsung menuju ke inti pembicaraan. Mungkin Kakashi lupa menyiapkan prolog dan kalimat pembuka yang indah. Tapi tak apa. Walaupun tak ada prolog ataupun kalimat pembuka yang terkesan romantis, aku sudah cukup bahagia mendengar kalimatnya yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan._

_Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit untuk diartikan. Mataku membulat. Mukaku memerah. Aku pun tersenyum. Kemudian tersipu, mengangguk. Sungguh, malam itu berubah seperti ada seribu kembang api yang meluncur menghias angkasa. Hatiku menyala oleh rasa bahagia. Keramaian rumah makan tepi jurang lautan terasa ingar._

_Malam itu. Sepuluh tahun silam._

_Dan semua mulai dikerjakan. Keluarga saling bertemu. Tanggal pernikahan ditentukan. Kartu undangan disebar. Hal-hal kecil diselesaikan. Semua berjalan begitu lancar._

_Hari bahagia itu pun datang._

_Dengan gagahnya Kakashi telah menungguku di altar. Senyumnya sungguh menawan. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hatiku. Senyum yang sangat kusukai. Resmi sudah hubungan berkomitmen kami setelah kami saling mengucapkan janji setia sehidup semati yang disaksikan oleh seluruh hadirin yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami._

_Rasanya sangat membahagiakan awal kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Pasangan suami istri yang masih muda. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa kami habiskan bersama sebelum kehadiran buah hati kita._

**End of flashback.**

Kembali kulirik jam yang masih setia melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Jarum pendek yang terdapat di jam tanganku tepat mengarah di angka lima, sedangkan jarum panjang yang terdapat di jam tanganku tepat mengarah di angka tiga. Itu berarti waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore lebih lima belas menit. Tak terasa, sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu waktu yang kugunakan untuk mem-_flashback_ kenangan yang tersimpan dalam otakku.

Memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan rapi di otakku membuat tenggorokanku terasa kering kembali. Kembali kuambil secangkir _hot lemon tea_ yang ada di depanku dan sedikit kuseruput isi dari cangkir itu.

**End of Sakura PoV.**

**xXx**

**Kakashi PoV.**

Kulirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore lebih lima belas menit. Empat puluh lima menit lagi adalah waktuku untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang aku masih terjebak macet di sini. Entahlah. Tidak biasanya terjadi kemacetan. Semoga kemacetan ini tidak membuatku terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke luar mobil. Sebuah mobil yang tepat berada di samping mobilku berisi seorang pria dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang berdebat. Berdebat soal apakah mereka? Entahlah. Aku tak peduli. Tetapi, hal itu mengingatkanku tentang peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang menjadi akhir dari hubunganku. Hubungan berkomitmenku dengan Sakura ataupun hubungan terlarangku dengan Anko. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

**Flashback.**

_Siang itu di rumah Anko, tepat satu minggu setelah aku menjalani sidang perpisahanku. Kutemui sesosok wanita yang sedang duduk membersihkan lukisannya. Entah dia benar-benar sedang membersihkan lukisan atau hanya sekedar berpura-pura saja. Aku tidak tahu._

_Sejenak aku menatap ke arah wanita berambut ungu itu sebelum kududukan tubuhku di kursi yang berada tepat di sampingnya yang masih asyik membersihkan lukisannya. Belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sudah satu minggu lebih aku tak menemui dia. Marahkah dia kepadaku? Sakit hatikah dia kepadaku? Bencikah dia kepadaku hingga tiba-tiba saja dia menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk bertemu? Hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan selama kami menjalani affair ini. Tidak. Aku tahu betul sifatnya. Tidak mungkin dia marah atau mendadak jadi membenciku. Sejak awal kami menjalani affair ini, kami tahu betul apa konsekuensi yang akan kami terima. Termasuk jika Sakura –mantan istriku– telah mengetahui hubungan kami._

_Sengaja kuhela napasku dengan sedikit kuat. Berharap menimbulkan bunyi yang agak berisik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisannya._

"_Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?" Kumulai pembicaraan yang langsung mengarah pada inti._

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan." Dia meninggalkan lukisannya yang dia bersihkan tadi dan perhatiannya sepenuhnya menuju kepadaku._

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Anko?" Lanjutku dengan pertanyaan. Sejenak aku palingkan tatapan ke sekelilingku. Sejenak kutatap sebuah lukisan tentang seorang pria yang menatap sakit seorang wanita yang sepertinya sang wanita hendak pergi dari sisi sang pria. Lukisan itu tepat menohokku. Aku tersenyum getir mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Perpisahan._

_Anko diam sambil menatap jauh ke depan, sejenak kudengar hela napasnya. Diambilnya sebatang rokok dan kemudian dia nyalakan. Anko menghisap rokoknya dan tak lama kemudian dia menghembuskan asapnya dari celah bibirnya._

"_Aku mendapat tawaran untuk membuka galeri di luar negeri." Anko menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ini adalah hal yang telah lama kutunggu-tunggu. Memiliki galeri adalah salah satu impian terbesar bagi seorang pelukis. Aku juga ingin suasana yang baru dalam hidupku."_

"_Kapan kau berangkat?"_

"_Pertengahan Maret ini."_

"_Secepat itu?"_

_Anko mengangguk._

_Aku terdiam. Aku tahu keputusan Anko sudah bulat, tidak bisa diubah lagi. Ini akhirnya. Sebuah akhir dari sebuah affair yang kujalani._

_Aku melihat sekilas jam tanganku. Sudah waktunya aku harus kembali kerja. Aku berdiri. Mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangan Anko. Anko menerima uluran tanganku dan menjabatnya dengan erat._

"_Semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Di mana pun itu, semoga kau bahagia."_

_Anko tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kakashi. Dan maaf untuk semuanya."_

"_Tak perlu ada yang meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Itu merupakan pilihan kita."_

_Inilah akhir dari semuanya. Konsekuensi yang harus kuterima. Jawaban dari Kami-sama atas semua perbuatanku._

_Aku beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Anko yang mulai sibuk kembali dengan lukisannya. Meninggalkan semua yang pernah terjadi di rumah Anko. Meninggalkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi masa lalu. Meninggalkan semuanya yang akan menjadi kenangan._

**End of flashback.**

Suara klakson menghentakanku kembali ke kesadaranku. Sial. Hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung mendadak akibat suara klakson itu. Buru-buru aku menjalankan mobilku. Tak terasa, ternyata kemacetan yang terjadi tadi telah teratasi. Lalu lintas kembali berjalan normal. Masih dengan hati yang merutuki pembunyi klakson tadi, aku menghela napas dengan berat. Masa lalu itu masih jelas terlukis di otakku. Masa lalu yang dengan mudahnya dapat terungkit dan teringat di memoriku tanpa kendali dari otakku.

**xXx**

Kembali kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sial. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore lebih empat puluh lima menit. Padahal jarak antara tempatku sekarang dengan tempat yang menjadi tujuanku membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Sakura pasti sudah menungguku.

Tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit aku telah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Tempat itu masih sama. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumah makan yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. Mataku langsung bekerja lebih ekstra untuk mencari sesosok wanita yang mempunyai surai berwarna seindah bunga sakura.

Aku menemukannya. Dia duduk di tempat yang menjadi favorit kami. Ternyata dia masih ingat. Senyum kusunggingkan di bibirku kala mata kami saling bersiborok. Sakuraku, dia masih seperti yang dulu. Cantik, menarik, dan cerdas tentunya. Senyum juga tersungging di bibirnya. Entah itu senyum yang memang tulus dia berikan kepadaku –mengingat perbuatanku yang dengan sadar menyakitinya– atau senyum yang hanya dia tampilkan untuk membalas senyumku. Entahlah. Yang pasti dia tersenyum kepadaku. Itu sudah membuatku merasa bahagia. Berbeda dengan satu tahun yang lalu, bukan senyum yang tertampil di wajahnya yang cantik, melainkan rasa sakitlah yang tertampil di paras ayunya. Rasa sakit karena terkhianati olehku.

**End of Kakashi PoV.**

**xXx**

**Sakura PoV.**

Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit. Tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kakashi. Mataku bergerilya ke segala arah. Dan tanpa kusadar sepertinya aku menemukan hal yang sejak tadi kucari.

Seorang pria berambut perak yang arahnya menantang gravitasi dengan mata _onyx _yang berbeda warna tengah memandangku dengan sebuah senyum yang tertampil di bibirnya. Senyum yang kurindukan. Kubalas senyumnya dengan sebuah senyuman juga. Senyum yang memang tulus kuberikan kepadanya, bukan hanya sebuah senyum basa-basi untuk sekedar membalas senyumnya untukku.

Dia mendekat ke arahku. Kemudian duduk kursi yang berada di hadapanku. Posisi kami persis sama dengan sepuluh atau satu tahun silam. Membuatku kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan di detik berikutnya juga, aku harus menghapus senyumku. Kilasan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di otakku.

**xXx**

Kami saling terdiam. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu juga denganku. Satu tahun berpisah dengannya membuatku merasa sedikit canggung di saat bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Saku." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak apa." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Bertanya perlahan. Berusaha memutus suasana canggung di antara kami, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku melihat Kakashi mengangguk. Cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi balik bertanya pelan.

Aku tertawa getir. Menggeleng.

Diam sejenak. Hatiku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja.

Sang mentari dengan sempurna telah tergantikan oleh sang bulan. Bulan purnama tepatnya, telah menggantung di angkasa. Sunyikah? Atau senyapkah? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Suara debur ombak menghantam cadas di bawah sana terdengar berirama. Tetapi pembicaraan ini membuat sepi banyak hal. Hatiku. Mungkin juga hati Kakashi. Rumah makan yang terletak persis di jurang pantai eksotis ini tidak ramai. Hanya terlihat satu dua pengunjung membawa keluarga mereka makan malam. Bukan musim liburan, jadi sepi. Kami duduk saling berhadapan di meja paling pinggir. Menyimak selimut gelap lautan di kejauhan.

"Maafkan aku." Kakashi berujar. Menatapku lamat-lamat.

Aku membalas dengan menatapnya balik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua sudah berlalu. Tertinggal jauh di belakang." Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha menjawab bijak –aku tahu itu bohong, pura-pura bijaksana–.

Hening lagi sejenak.

"Sungguh maafkan aku." Kakashi mengulangi pernyataannya, "Aku tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, tetapi aku tetap saja melakukannya."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tidak harus minta maaf. Meskipun seharusnya kau tahu, setelah aku mengetahui _affair _itu, aku lelah membujuk hatiku agar tetap tegar. Tetapi percuma. Menyakitkan. Semua itu membuatku sesak. Kalimat itu mungki benar, jika ada seseorang yang mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu dan tiba-tiba ia pergi, maka ia juga akan membawa sepotong hatimu. Kakashi, kau pergi. Dan kau bahkan membawa lebih dari separuh hatiku."

Ombak menghantam cadas semakin kencang. Lautan menjadi pasang akibat bulan purnama di atas sana. Lautan yang kosong sepanjang mata memandang, menampakkan kerlipan kapal nelayan atau mercu suar, atau entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi. Aku melalui minggu-minggu menyakitkan. Berkutat dengan pikiranku mencari tahu siapa pendatang di antara rumah tangga kita. Dan yang lebih membuat semuanya terasa menyedihkan, aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal itu. Bukankah kau bisa membicarakan masalah yang mungkin kau rasa timbul di antara kita dulu? Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah yakin atas segalanya. Aku merasa tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Enam bulan berlalu, hanya berkutat mengenangmu. Mendendangkan lagu-lagu patah hati. Membaca buku-buku patah hati. Hidupku seperti jalan di tempat."

"Maafkan aku." Suara Kakashi bahkan kalah dengan desau angin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Aku kembali berujar, mengulangi pernyataan yang sama. Aku mendongak keluar, menatap purnama. Berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati. Sudahlah. Untuk apa diingat lagi. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah Kakashi, tersenyum, "Kau tahu, di tengah semua kesedihan yang menerpaku, setidaknya saat itu akhirnya aku menyadari, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan hati yang hanya tersisa separuh. Tidak akan bisa. Hati itu sudah rusak, tidak utuh lagi. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk membuat hati yang baru. Ya, hati yang benar-benar baru."

Hening kembali menyergap kami.

Kakashi memandang mataku. Sorot matanya menampilkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ragu-ragu Kakashi bertanya, "Apakah di hatimu yang baru masih tersisa namaku, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter ini semakin gaje aja. Hehehe... Gomen, karena aku nggak bisa **_**update**_** kilat. Aku kirain dengan adanya liburan bakal membuatku bisa **_**update**_** kilat, tapi ternyata aku keliru. Penyakit malesku kambuh tak tertahankan, pengennya Cuma nyantai aja. Hehehe... *pelampiasan sewaktu di kos.**

**Semakin ke sini aku merasa semakin tidak jelas aja yah... hah... *hela napas. Gomen kepada **_**reader**_** jika rada bingung sama alur di chapter 4 ini, mungkin akan lebih jelas lagi jika udah nyampe chapter selanjutnya kali yah, tapi aku juga nggak tahu sih. Hehehe...:D. Dan sekali lagi gomen, ternyata di chapter ini nggak **_**full**_** KakaSaku, masih ada **_**flashback**_**-nya KakaAnko, tapi cuma dikit kan...? *alesan... Di chapter ini sepertinya agak datar yah, sengaja biar rada-rada **_**calm down**_** gitu. *alesan lagi. Dan untuk endingnya, mungkin aku akan mengambil dari salah satu buku favoritku, abisnya tu ending cerita cocok banget untuk kasus perselingkuhan yang masih memikirkan harga diri. hehehe...:D.**

**Dan untuk **_**lemon tea **_**itu adalah minuman favoritku lho... nggak ada yang nanya... hehehe... Bagiku, apapun makanannya, minumnya tetap **_**lemon tea**_** hehehe... *sampai temen-temenku hapal lho sama kebiasaanku...:D.**

**Dan saatnya untuk menjawab review...**

**Aoki ShinkiRose : Bingung mau menjawab apa kalau ditanya 'kok tbc?' Yang penting ini udah update, walaupun nggak kilat. Semoga memuaskan yah. Hehehe... Iya tuh, kamu bener kata-katanya ada yang ilang... Wah... sepertinya ada something problem sama DBMS-nya FFn.**

**Viona Haruna : *sodor tissu untuk Viona-san... Aku sebenernya juga kasian sama Saku, tapi mau gimana lagi, masa aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Hehehe... Tenang saja, Saku jadi cewek tegar kok di sini. Hehehe... ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan.**

**yunaru : Untung ini ff yah, bukan listrik. Gawat kalau sampai tegangan tinggi. Hehehe... Ehm... Iya nih, ini udah mendekati akhir. Dan ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan. :D.**

**Chooteisha Yori : Kak Yori, sakut tau Kak dicubit itu... *cubit balik Kak Yori. Hehehe...:D. Iyupz Kak, tu Anko, jahat yah aku ke Anko, masa aku jadiin orang ketiga. Hehehe... Terlalu singkat malahan Kak. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update Kak, semoga memuaskan. :D.**

**SoraYa UeHara : Hai Sora-chan... Kalau nggak tbc berarti langsung end donk... Nggak seru kan jadinya. Hehehe...:D. Bingung yah sama telekomunikasi nya itu, jadi sendiri juga nggak ngeh banget kok...XD. Gomen yah, ternyata di chap ini masih ada flashback KakaAnko nya, tapi nggak banyak kok. *ngeles. Dan untuk cerai apa nggak nya sepertinya bisa ditafsirkan di chapter ini kali yah. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update dan nggak kilat. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. :D.**

**Ajisai Rie : Hai Rie-chan... Waduh... kok galak sih... Aku kan orangnya lemag gemulai... *nggak nyambung. Waduh... Saku nya kalah keren ya sama Anko yah... *salah alamat deh kayaknya aku.. *nggak nyambung. Sebenernya aku juga nggak terlalu ngeh banget sama yang ngebahas satelit itu sih. Hehehe... Cuma paham yang biner doank. :D. Dan ini udah update. Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah... :D.**

**Ms Hatake : Kak Ay... *manggil pakai toa masjid. Aku juga nggak suka Kak sama yang namanya selingkuh, apa pun itu alasannya. :D. Aku juga nggak suka sama dosen, seenaknya sendiri. Huhuhu... Sebenernya yang nyantol sama kuliahku Cuma yang biner Kak, untuk satelit belum pernah membahas, mungkin belum kali yah... :D. Ini udah lanjut Kak, semoga nggak mengecewakan.:D.**

**Rin Mizukami : Hai Rin-san... Maaf yah, aku belum sanggup untuk membuat lemon. Imajinasiku belum sampai ke situ. Hehehe... :D. Ntar malah aneh jadinya kalau aku paksain. Hehehe...:D. Wah... sepertinya di chap ini malah calm down Rin-san. Gomen yah... :D.**

**aish chan : Iyupz... kamu bener banget, aku juga ngerasa monoton kok, tapi waktu itu bingung mau ngungkapinnya. Rasanya ada yang kurang tapi apa, bikin galau aja gitu. Hahaha... *abaikan. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat. Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah...:D.**

**caendy : Nggak juga sih, Cuma iseng keinget bilangan biner aja, jadi yah disempil-sempilin pakai proses SMS itu. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update tapi nggak kilat. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Hehehe...:D.**

**jump-an : Hai jump-an... Di chap ini kira-kira Kakashi nyesel nggak yah...? *kok malah nanya. Hehehe... Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah...:D.**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : Saya juga kecewa sama Kakashi... Kenapa orang ketiganya bukan saya, malah milih Anko... *nah lho... Iya nih, masalahnya terlihat sepele yah... Tapi, bagi sebagian orang itu bisa jadi cikal bakal sebuah keretakan lho. Hehehe... *apa sih ini. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. :D.**

**kyuyun : Saya juga penasaran dengan review kamu. Hehehe... *apa lagi ini. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat. Semoga memuaskan. :D.**

**YJ : *ku hanya terpaku membaca review YJ-san... Iya, Kakashi galau mau milih siapa nih YJ-san... Coba bisa divoting... *nggak nyambung. Hehehe... Ini udah update, semiga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Camui Hime : Inget sama artikel yang aku baca beberapa hari lalu, perselingkuhan pasti nggak akan sembuh. Hehehe...:D. Haduh... aku membuat image Anko jadi disebelin orang... *semoga tidak termasuk dosa. Amin... Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**litlelady-chan : Ya ampun, bener kah litlelady-chan...? hehehe... Kayaknya Kakashi pasrah banget gitu yah. Hehehe... :D. Kakashi nya masih galau litlelady-chan.:D.**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : Wah... Y0uNii-san lagi nih. Hehehe... :D. Iya nih, Kakashi terkesan pasrah ya Y0uNii-san... Dia lagi galau nih, kayaknya cocok sama aku aja deh Kakashi nya. Hehehe... Waduh... sayangnya Neji kan udah dibunuh sama om MK Y0uNii-san. Gimana donk...?**

**taintedIris : Wah... bener kan tebakanku...? *sepertinya aku mewarisi kemampuannya Mama Loreng nih. Hehehe...:D. Iya nih, kasian Saku dibuat galau terus sama Kakashi. Hahaha... ikutan seneng deh, akhirnya Iris-chan tahu pihak ketiganya. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Kano-chan : Kaka-nya pasrah nih... Nurut sama takdir. Hehehe...:D. Untuk marga di nama Saku, masihkah Hatake, Uchiha, atau Sabaku nya lihat ntar yah. Hehehe... Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**CaNNoN : Iya nih CaNNoN-san, aku punya dendam pribadi sama Sakura. Karena bagiku, yang cocok sama Hatake Kakashi cuma Sakura saja, bukan aku... Yah jadi aku ngiri deh sama Saku. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Yuki Tsukushi : Hai Yuki-san... Saya bahagia kamu datang lagi. Hehehe...:D. Ehm.. pertanyaan Yuki-san sepertinya terjawab di chap ini... *semoga yah... hehehe...:D. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Fantasi Liar : Hoy Dek... Nggak papa donk pakai bilangan biner, mumpung lagi inget nih... Biasanya kan nggak inet. *nah lho... Lho... emangnya laptop kamu kebalikannya waras yah –baca : gila –...? Aku nggak nyalahin Kakashi kok, masa aku tega sih nyalahin suamiku sendiri. Hehehe...:D.**

**L : Makasih udah bilang good fict yah L-san...:D. Wah... pengen nyoba juga nih gimana rasanya digantung pohon tomat... *mikir...gimana cara gantunya yah...? belum-belum tu pohon udah tumbang duluan tuh. Hahaha... Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Hatake-pyon : Hahaha... Bahagia yah rasanya, punya temen yang punya sifat sama. Hahaha... *bercanda. Waduh fict ku bikin gatel tangan orang, harus diperiksain ke badan lingkungan hidup nih biar tahu mengandung limbah pa nggak... hehehe...:D. Kalau nggak ada yang disiksa jadinya kurang seru. Hehehe...:D. Kurang panjang yah...? Pengenku sih aku copy-paste lagi biar jadi panjang. Hehehe...:D. Ehm... gomen yah Hatake-pyon... chapter ini nggak jadi full KakaSaku, masih ada sedikit flashback-nya KakaAnko. Hehehe...:D. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat. Semoga memuaskan yah...:D.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fave ataupun yang meng-alert fict ini. Aku hanya bisa ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya... :D.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**230113**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Aku kembali berujar, mengulangi pernyataan yang sama. Aku mendongak keluar, menatap purnama. Berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati. Sudahlah. Untuk apa diingat lagi. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah Kakashi, tersenyum, "Kau tahu, di tengah semua kesedihan yang menerpaku, setidaknya saat itu akhirnya aku menyadari, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan hati yang hanya tersisa separuh. Tidak akan bisa. Hati itu sudah rusa, tidak utuh lagi. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk membuat hati yang baru. Ya, hati yang benar-benar baru."

Hening kembali menyergap kami.

Kakashi memandang mataku. Sorot matanya menampilkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ragu-ragu Kakashi bertanya, "Apakah di hatimu yang baru masih tersisa namaku, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perempuan Milik Suamiku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Cinta adalah ketika kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Termasuk membiarkan ia berselingkuh? Bukan, bukan aku membiarkannya berselingkuh begitu saja. Melainkan, aku hanya belum melakukan langkah yang lebih lanjut. Dan hari ini, mungkin saja adalah awal dari langkah yang akan kuambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, ide pasaran.**

**Rated M**

_**Just for save, no lime, no lemon.**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Last chapter update. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini adalah fanfict multichapter pertama ku. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Wajahku yang semula memandang wajah tampan di hadapanku, kini hanya tertekuk. Menunduk. Seakan tertarik oleh magnet ke dalam dimensi lain. Dimensi di mana semua kisah yang menyakitkan itu pernah terjadi. Dan dengan seenaknya, masa lalu itu berputar tanpa perintah dari otakku, membuat kepalaku terasa berat untuk terangkat menatap wajah pria yang sedang duduk di hadapanku. Jalan kita telah berbeda. Bagaikan matahari dan hujan yang tak akan pernah bersifat satu tujuan. Biarkan kisah ini menjadi kenangan, karena kenangan adalah guru yang berharga dalam kehidupan. Cukup di sini bumbu asmara yang kurasakan. Cukup sampai di sini komitmen yang telah kurajut bersamamu, Kakashi.

**Flashback.**

_Setahun silam. Di tempat yang sama. Yang membedakannya dengan sepuluh tahun silam adalah suasana. Sepuluh tahun silam hujan tidaklah turun. Tetapi, sekarang hujan turun deras. Amat deras. Badai malah._

_Tempat makan ini diguyur hujan tak terperikan. Petir menyambar menyilaukan mata. Guntur menggelegar menciutkan nyali. Angin menderu-deru, membuat satu-dua pohon nyiur di pantai tumbang._

_Lihatlah! Bahkan, langit seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Terbersit di pikiranku, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih sekali kalau petir mau menyambarku. Ah... tentu saja itu pikiran konyol._

_Jantungku serasa tertikam oleh sebuah belati. Perih, pedih, dan tentunya terasa sesak. Di depanku terduduk seorang lelaki yang memandang sendu ke arahku. Sedangkan aku lebih banyak menundukkan kepalaku sebelum kutatap dengan tegas onyx berbeda warna lelaki itu. Aku mengeluh di dalam hati. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Semua telah jelas. Aku tergugu semakin dalam._

_Lelaki yang telah sepuluh tahun menjadi teman hidupku. Lelaki yang telah sepuluh tahun membangun komitmen denganku. Lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Dan juga lelaki yang telah mengkhianati kesetiaan dari dasar komitmen kami._

**xXx**

_Kesetiaan. Berapa sebetulnya harga sebuah kesetiaan? Sebuah hubungan percintaan selalu dihubungkan dengan satu hal yaitu kesetiaan. Tanpa kehadiran sebuah kesetiaan, hubungan yang terjalin tidak akan memiliki arah tujuan yang jelas. Dan sebuah kesetiaan pasti akan dihadapkan dengan satu hal yang bertentangan, yaitu perselingkuhan. Perselingkuhan adalah satu hal yang membuat kesetiaan tidak lagi ada harganya. Ketika sekali saja perselingkuhan dilakukan, tidak ada lagi yang namanya kesetiaan, karena kesetiaan yang seharusnya menjaga komitmen telah mulai berubah menjadi selingkuh tiada akhir._

_Bibirku sempat membentuk sebuah senyuman getir ketika kuingat sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang perselingkuhan. Sama seperti yang tengah terjadi kepadaku saat ini. "Kata selingkuh bagi sebagian besar orang merupakan akronim dari Selingkuh Indah Keluarga Utuh atau Runtuh." Itulah kira-kira kutipan artikel yang pernah kubaca. Bibirku masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman getir. Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa tema yang diangkat oleh artikel tersebut tengah terjadi di kehidupan rumah tanggaku._

_Masih kutatap dengan tegas onyx berbeda warna di depanku. Kuambil cangkir di depanku yang berisi hot lemon tea, dan kuseruput sedikit isinya. Membasahi kerongkonganku yang terasa mengering._

**xXx**

_Perselingkuhan. Bagaikan sebuah mantra, kata itu kurapalkan di dalam hati._

_Sungguh aku tak mengerti langkah apa yang harus kuambil. Tak ada pendidikan formal ataupun informal yang mengajarkan tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan atau langkah apa yang harus kau ambil jika pasanganmu telah melakukan perselingkuhan._

_Sepuluh tahun sudah kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Dan di tahun kesepuluh inilah Kakashi bertemu dengan seorang wanita itu. Wanita yang telah memasuki rumah tangga kami. Yang aku yakini, pertemuan mereka pastilah sangat mengesankan. Aku tidak peduli di mana, kapan, dan entah bagaimana pertemuan itu terjadi. Sungguh aku tidak peduli. Sama tidak pedulinya siapa sesungguhnya wanita itu. Yang kutahu pasti, wanita itu telah meremukkan seluruh kenangan indahku selama masa kami menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga kami membangun hubungan berkomitmen ini. _

_Benar-benar kisah cinta bak sinetron yang tayang setiap sore di layar televisi._

**xXx**

"_Maafkan aku." Kakashi berkata pelan, "Aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, tetapi aku tetap saja melakukannya"._

_Astaga, Kakashi! Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya jika kau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini._

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." Kakashi menghela napas, "Sungguh, aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura. Akan tetapi, aku juga mencintai dia." _

_Kutatap lekat-lekat onyx berbeda warna milik Kakashi. Kutahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata ini tak meluncur dari kelopak mataku. Aku tak mampu berkata. Terdiam dan membisu._

_Kami-sama! Apakah mungkin seorang lelaki mencintai dua wanita sekaligus?_

"_Maafkan aku..." Suara Kakashi teredam oleh deburan ombak yang menghantam cadas di bawah sana, "Aku tak bisa memilih di antara kalian. Sungguh Sakura, jangan pernah sekalipun kau memintaku untuk memilih."_

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kakashi? Membiarkanmu melakukan affair dengan wanita itu atau menerima wanita itu untuk memasuki rumah tangga yang telah kita bina selama sepuluh tahun ini, Kakashi? Atau mungkin, memang aku yang harus pergi?" Suaraku parau menahan tangis._

_Debur ombak menghantam cadas terdengar bagai lagu kesedihan yang mengiringi percakapan kami. Petir sekali lagi menyambar terang daerah tepi pantai ini. Jujur, aku tak mampu membenci wanita itu. Apa salahnya? Wanita itu hanyalah bagian yang tidak masuk akal dalam perjalanan cintaku. Lihatlah, percakapan malam ini, aku tahu persis, separuh hatiku akan pergi. Hati ini serasa diiris paksa oleh belati tajam, dipotong dua. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya._

_Jika Kakashi tidak bisa mengambil sikap, biarkan aku yang mengambil sikap. Mempertahankan keutuhan keluargaku atau menutup sebuah episode yang kubuka bersama Kakashi dan memulai lembaran baru. Dan aku memilih pilihan yang kedua. Kuputuskan untuk menutup episode lama dan memulai lembaran baru._

**xXx**

_Bukannya aku egois atau tak memikirkan perasaan anak-anakku. Bukankah sebuah hubungan berkomitmen yang sehat adalah hubungan yang didasari oleh filosofi 'bahwa seseorang sebagai individu memegang peranan penting dan tempat pertama bagi pasangan masing-masing dengan mengesampingkan peran individu lainnya sebagai orang luar dalam kehidupan berkomitmen. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada tempat bagi orang ketiga.'_

_Tentu saja anak-anak merupakan perhatian utama bagi sepasang suami istri. Namun bukan berarti posisi pasangan suami istri diambil sepenuhnya demi kepentingan anak-anak. Dan aku tahu betul, perselingkuhan mempunyai dampak psikologis yang sangat negatif. Dan aku tidak mau anak-anakku tumbuh di bawah dampak psikologis tersebut. Tumbuh sebagai anak yang dibesarkan dalam hubungan kepura-puraan._

_Hubungan yang telah retak tidak mungkin akan menjadi utuh kembali._

_Air mataku tak kuasa lagi untuk kutahan. "Baiklah Kakashi. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Suaraku serak, menahan gemuruh yang terjadi di hatiku._

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura." Dan Kakashi pergi malam itu. Di tempat yang sama ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia memintaku untuk melaju pada hubungan yang berkomitmen._

**End of flashback.**

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Bertanya perlahan. Berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara kami, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Kesunyian menggantung di langit-langit rumah makan. Malam ini tidak turun hujan deras ataupun terdapat kilat petir yang menyambar menyilaukan mata. Malam ini sempurna terlihat indah. Tak ada mendung yang menghalangi sang rembulan untuk bersinar dengan eloknya. Setahun telah berlalu. Dan malam ini, aku kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi.

**xXx**

"Apakah di hatimu masih tersisa namaku, Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya ragu-ragu, dengan suara pelan hampir terkalahkan oleh deburan ombak.

Aku terdiam. Mengusap wajahku yang kebas.

Suara gemuruh ombak yang menghantam cadas semakin kencang berirama. Berdebur. Semua itu sudah selesai.

Aku tahu dengan pasti, waktu ini pastilah akan terjadi. Waktu di mana aku dan Kakashi akan bertemu kembali. Tak dapat kupungkiri, Kakashi adalah ayah biologis dari anak-anakku. Dia berhak untuk bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Namun, bukankah aku juga berhak untuk menyingkirkan kenangan lama yang selalu menelusuk di malam-malam yang senyap? Bukannya aku tak ingin mempertemukan anak-anakku dengan ayahnya, tetapi aku butuh waktu. Waktu untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu. Tidak melupakannya, namun berdamai. Kuberi pemahaman kepada anak-anakku dan aku bersyukur memiliki mereka karena mereka berusaha untuk mengerti di usianya yang sangat belia. Jika memang sudah waktunya, pasti mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

**xXx**

Aku sungguh tidak menduga. Setelah satu tahun aku berusaha pergi dari segala kesedihan itu. Setelah susah payah aku meyingkirkan kenangan yang selalu mendatangi mimpi-mimpiku. Dan malam ini, aku sengaja kembali ke kota ini untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi. Satu minggu yang lalu, Kakashi meneleponku. Meminta kami untuk bertemu malam ini.

Dan aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus menemuinya. Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Hubungan berkomitmen yang kami bangun sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Hubungan yang telah retak tidak mungkin akan kembali menjadi utuh bukan? Bagaimana hubungan itu akan menjadi utuh kembali, bahkan fondasinya saja –kesetiaan– sudah tidak ada lagi. Telah hanyut bersama debur gelombang yang menghantam cadas di bawah sana satu tahun yang lalu. Tetapi aku masih tetap menemuinya. Di tempat di mana ia pernah memberikan janji hubungan berkomitmen. Di tempat ia menghancurkan hubungan berkomitmen kami. Di tempat kenangan kami.

**xXx**

Masih seperti yang dulu. Kakashi masih terlihat tampan dan tentu saja mempesona. Namun, ada satu hal yang berubah darinya. Wajah itu, wajah tampan yang dulu pernah kumiliki, serta rahang kokoh yang dulu selalu kuusap lembut sekarang terlihat sendu. Kakashi menceritakan akhir dari hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Dulu, setiap aku melihat Kakashi dalam keadaan yang resah, maka hatiku pun seolah juga ikut merasakan keresahan hatinya. Berusaha untuk menghiburnya, memberikan kata-kata yang kuharakpan bisa menghilangkan keresahan dalam hatinya.

Namun, malam ini aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah lautan. Menyimak. Terdiam.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebenarnya yang Kakashi harapkan?

Setahun yang lalu, ketika separuh hariku telah teriris sebilah pisau, aku sudah bersumpah untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha berdamai dengan masa lalu tanpa harus melupakannya. Malam ini, ketika Kakashi menceritakan akhir dari hubungannya dengan wanita itu, sungguh aku tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Haruskah aku bersyukur? Merasa senang? Ikut bersedihkah? Marahkah? Atau tidak pedulikah? Sungguh semua ini terasa membingungkan. Terlalu menyakitkan.

**xXx**

"Apakah di hatimu masih tersisa namaku, Sakura?" Kakashi kembali bertanya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Bibirku terkunci untuk berkata. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wanita itu memilih berpisah dengan Kakashi. Apa alasan wanita itu memilih berpisah dengan Kakashi, aku tidak tahu. Sama tidak tahunya kenapa ia dulu hadir di antara aku dan Kakashi.

"Apakah..., apakah di hatimu masih tersisa namaku, Sakura?" Suara Kakashi lirih, hampir terkalahkan oleh suara debur ombak yang menghantam cadas di bawah sana. Tertunduk.

Aku menggigit bibir, menggeleng, "Kau tahu Kakashi, seseorang hanya bisa hidup dengan hati yang utuh. Tak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang sanggup bertahan hidup dengan hati yang hanya tersisa separuh. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tak akan mungkin bisa bertahan hanya dengan hati yang tersisa separuh. Ke mana perginya separuh dari hatiku? Kau tentu saja tahu jawabannya, Kakashi. Separuh hati itu telah rusak satu tahun yang lalu, tidak utuh lagi. Jika kubiarkan saja separuh hati yang rusak itu, maka separuh hati itu hanya akan berubah menjadi racun yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti akan membunuhku. Maka kuputuskan untuk membuang separuh dari hatiku yang telah rusak itu, Kakashi. Dan kuputuskan untuk membuat hati yang baru. Ya, hati yang benar-benar baru. Hati yang sehat dan tidak akan menyebarkan racun ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku."

"Apakah di hati yang baru itu masih tersisa namaku?" Kakashi mengangkat wajah, kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi. Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang baru. Dia memang bukan seseorang yang teramat aku cintai. Tetapi setidaknya dialah orang yang kuharapkan bisa memberikanku separuh hati yang baru. Menggantikan separuh hatiku yang telah rusak. Melengkapi hatiku menjadi utuh kembali." Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha menjelaskan.

**xXx**

Suasana kembali hening. Kakashi mematung, Terdiam.

Aku berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Kakashi masih memandangku tak percaya. Menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menampilkan senyuman dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku, "Selamat, Sakura. Karena kau telah menemukan seseorang yang menjadi pengganti separuh hatimu yang telah rusak."

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi. Berusaha membalas jabatan tangannya dengan mantap, "Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Suasana kembali hening. Malam ini semua sungguh terasa menyesakkan. Kakashi beringsut berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, akan beranjak pergi. Namun, sebelum Kakashi benar-benar beranjak pergi, aku terlebih dahulu menahannya dengan suaraku, "Sebentar Kakashi, sebelum kau pergi kuperkenalkan kau kepada seseorang."

Suaraku sukses menahan tubuh Kakashi untuk beranjak. Sempat kulihat alisnya terangkat ke atas, seolah bertanya _siapa yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadanya_.

Dari balik pintu masuk rumah makan ini, dapat kulihat sesosok lelaki tinggi, tampan, berambut _raven_, bermata _onyx_. Sayangnya, rambut _raven_-nya tertata bagaikan pantat ayam.

Kulambaikan tanganku ke arahnya, seakan memberitahukannya tempat dudukku sekarang. Lelaki itu mendekat. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan tentunya juga kubalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hai Sasuke." Aku tersenyum, memanggil nama lelaki itu.

"Hai Sakura, maaf lama menunggu." Sasuke menyapa, menyebut namaku.

"Tak apa. Mari kuperkenalkan kepada seseorang." Kugandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan Kakashi, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Aku memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Sasuke, dia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Teman hidupku di masa lalu." Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Air muka Kakashi tampak mengeras, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan. Mereka saling menyebut nama masing-masing untuk berkenalan. Dan setelah perkenalan itu, Kakashi beringsut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berpamitan, dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Aku menatap punggung Kakashi yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumah makan.

Maafkan aku Kakashi, aku berbisik pelan, memandang kosong ke arah pintu rumah makan.

**xXx**

"Sasuke, terima kasih banyak." Aku berujar kepada Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Itulah gunanya teman. Mari kita bergegas. Dua jam lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat. Hinata menunggu di dalam mobil."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Tanganku bergerak memberikan isyarat memanggil _waiters_. Meminta _bill_ kemudian membayarnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sasuke Uchiha merupakan suami dari sahabatku –Hinata. Merekalah yang menjadi penopangku di saat kerapuhan menyerangku. Merekalah yang berada di sisiku di saat masa-masa sulit itu datang. Mereka mengetahui semua masa laluku.

Semuanya telah kurencanakan. Aku meminta Sasuke untuk mendatangiku tepat satu jam perbincanganku dengan Kakashi berlangsung dan memperkenalkannya kepada Kakashi.

Tidak ada seseorang yang baru. Aku selalu mengharapkan kau kembali, Kakashi. Hingga detik ini. Bahkan setelah aku memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu satu tahun yang lalu, aku tega berharap kepada _Kami-sama_ untuk menakdirkan wanita itu bernasib buruk atau setidaknya kalian tidak akan bersama di waktu yang lama. Dan ternyata _Kami-sama _ mendengar harapanku.

Namun, aku menyadari bahwa cinta bukan hanya sekadar memaafkan. Cinta bukan hanya soal kesetiaan. Cinta bukan hanya soal penerimaan apa adanya. Cinta bukan hanya soal pengorbanan. Cinta bukan hanya hal irasional. Tetapi, cinta adalah harga diri yang penuh dengan rasionalitas.

Mengenang kembali masa-masa itu akan memaksaku untuk menangis. Menangis sedih akan kenyataan menyakitkan yang telah menjadi masa laluku. Perpisahan yang harus terjadi tanpa kuinginkan. Mengenang kebersamaan di antara kita hanya akan membuka luka lama. Membuatnya menganga dan berdarah lagi. Bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Tidak. Aku ingin terlepas dari belenggu masa lalu. Lepas dari ikatan benang merah yang pernah kau ikatkan di kelingkingku. Melepaskan bola-bola cinta yang telah merantaiku. Semua ini membuatku sesak. Telah kukubur dalam-dalam harapan hidup bersamamu, Kakashi. Ah, iya, aku teringat salah satu quote dari seorang penulis idolaku _patah hati tapi tetap sombong, patah hati tapi tetap keren_. Dan akan kucamkan baik-baik quote tersebut. Aku boleh kehilangan cintaku, namun takkan kubiarkan harga diriku juga ikut menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Yeah... akhirnya aku meng-update fict ini. Ya ampun... tepat satu semester aku menelantarkan fict ini, semoga masih ada yang mengingat fict ini. :D. Chapter ini merupakan last chapter dari PMS, akhirnya aku menamatkannya. Ya walaupun endingnya gaje begini. Hehehe... Gomen, karena aku nggak bisa **_**update**_** kilat malah super lemot banget sampai fict ini bulukan, tumbuh jamur+lumut, dan berdebu tebal. :D. Aku sengaja update fict ini saat liburan semester. Rusuh banget soalnya RL ku kalau nggak liburan. Dan sedikit curhat, jujur aku bingung sama anaknya KakaSaku mau aku apain. LOL... #alesan. :D.**

**Ending dari fict ini aku ambil dari salah satu cerita pendek yang terdapat pada buku kumpulan cerita yang berjudul "Sepotong Hati Yang Baru" karya Bang Darwis Tere Liye. :D. Cocok banget tu cerita untuk sebuah kisah cinta patah hati yang masih memikirkan tentang harga diri. Eh... Aku sengaja naruh judul bukunya di AN, soalnya entar kalau di disclaimer reader sebelum membaca udah bisa nebak endingnya donk. hehehe... :D. Sekian curcolku.**

**Dan saatnya untuk menjawab review...**

**namina88 : Errr... chapter yang lalu membingungkan yah, KakaSaku udah cerai di chapter yang lalu. Pertemuan antara KakaSaku terjadi setelah satu tahun mereka bercerai. Flashback perpisahan mereka ada di chapter ini. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**herlin-chan gak login : aku memang mengambil ending dari salah satu cerita pendek milik Bang Tere. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Viona Haruna : Iya donk, Saku pasti wanita kuat kok. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo : Errr... chapter yang lalu membingungkan yah, KakaSaku udah cerai di chapter yang lalu. Pertemuan antara KakaSaku terjadi setelah satu tahun mereka bercerai. Flashback perpisahan mereka ada di chapter ini. Bukan novel sebenernya, tapi cerita pendek. Judulnya Sepotong Hati Yang Baru. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Fantasi Liar : Tenang aja bukan otak kamu yang overload tapi emang flasbacknya yang memuyengkan, yang buat aja puyeng kok. Hahaha... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**SoraYa UeHara : yang asem2 kan enak... #plak... Ini udah update last chapter Sora-chan. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Guest : bagi penggemar buku beliau pasti mudah banget nebaknya, aku sengaja ngasih tahu judul bukunya di last chapter biar nggak terlalu mudah ketebak. #ngek... kalau dikasih tau awal2 nggak surprise lagi. Terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Clarione : cius kok Rie-chan... Ini udah last chap. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**n4na : iyupz... 100 buat n4na. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Yuki Tsukushi : 100 buat Yuki... Analisanya bener. :D. Makasih untuk koreksinya. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Bandana Merah : Kak Yori... Hahaha... karena itulah niatky Kak... #ketawanista. Ini udah update Kak. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : iyupz udah cerai, kok malah lega sih...? #bigquestion. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Hatakay : Biar tegar Saku bakalan nyanyi lagunya Rossa yang Tegar. #gaknyambung. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Dinding Biru : kenapa nggak berharap untuk kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan ku saja, kenapa hanya untuk KakaSaku... hiks... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Hatake-pyon : tenang aja, ini yang buat juga bingung kok. Hahaha... Di chapter 4 KakaSaku udah cerai, nah di last chapter ini ada flashback dari pertemuan KakaSaku di chapter 3. Semoga gak membingungkan. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**pratiwirahim : nggak papa kok... yang penting udah ninggalin review. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**nichachan : ehm... aku juga nggak tau jawabannya, langsung capcus di chapter ini saja yah. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Pink Purple Fuchsia : Makasih... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Nelli is My Name : iyupz... kamu bener banget. Nggak papa kok, udah dibaca aja aku seneng banget kok. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Sambel Terasi ABC : harapan kamu terkabul. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**keiji wolf : Makasih... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Eucliwoodscythe : Makasih... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**GraceTheo : wah... belum ke klimaks yah, padahal ini udah last chapter. :D. Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Rosachi-hime : Selamat... keinginan kamu terkabul... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Fortunemelo : Makasih... Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview, dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini. :D.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fave ataupun yang meng-alert fict ini. Aku hanya bisa ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya... :D.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**270613**


End file.
